


We need to talk.

by Tizzin



Series: I know what that means. [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: All these feels, Drama, M/M, Poor Loki, Poor Tony, Tony Feels, Y SO SAD?!, a lot of drama, frostiron au, frostiron freeform - Freeform, just wait for the happy ending, loki is a prostitute, loki is so sad, oh noes no happy ending this time sorry, there will be happy ending though, this is even sadder than the previous, tony is hopelessly in love, you're gonna cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 23:52:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1205122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tizzin/pseuds/Tizzin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pt 2. of 'I know what that means'. <br/>Tony has drinking problem.<br/>Loki finally set free.</p>
<p>Will there be a happy ending?</p>
            </blockquote>





	We need to talk.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Conreeaght](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Conreeaght/gifts).



 That evening Tony abandoned the borthel in a really nasty mood. His lover's words were ringing over and over again in his head, haunting him all the way home. It was bad. It must've been bad since, for the first time in a while, he didn't go to his workshop. 

From that night on, he's been obsessively trying to reach his beloved. He's been waiting for him in the places he knew Loki liked, but he'd never showed up. He also has been calling to set an appointment, but the only thing he heard as a reply was that the prostitute has clients and no free date is available. That was just impossible – he's been always available for him. Such avoidance was terribly frustrating, but the worst was that this frustration became kind of permanent.

Such state lasted. The billionaire found a way to deal with a broken heart. Though he'd won over a drinking addiction several years ago, now he welcomed liquors as his private salvation army. It was truly salvaging, mostly because he wasn't able to tell the difference between days and nights. He's been living like he was a machine. Eating, sleeping and repeating the whole process.  
  
***

Loki, on the other hand, didn't have time for mourning. Sending away his best client wasn't the most well-thought-out move, but what else could he have done in such situation? The choice between working inconveniently with someone new, and still working with Tony, but putting him in jeopardy, was obvious. He loved him too much to let him stay and continue this dangerous relationship-like-something. Therefore, just as he's done before, he thought about all of this as a job. He'd turned off his heart and once more started doing what he's been doing best.

Fortunately his status in this business was high enough to let choose a client by himself. He did so and must've admit that he's been very lucky. The person, who he had to date at that time, was a significant entrepreneur – the owner of numerous companies around the world. So, in the terms of money, he was even better deal than Stark. Quite quickly Loki became the most exclusive courtesan and actually was almost free man spending most of his time outside the brothel in his newest 'owner's' mansion.

It hasn't been long, when he finally saved enough to pay off his debt to the boss and also to buy a small apartment in suburbia. Thanks to all the precious gifts he'd been presenting with through all these years, he was able to have pretty comfortable, fresh start. The only thing that was a crack on this pretty image was lack of his beloved. He could dream of them being together, and with that idyllic picture in his head, he's been going to bed everyday. All he had to do, was to go to Tony's and apologize for every bitter word he said to send him. It wasn't easy to summon up the courage, hard and unpleasant actually. It took him almost a year to visit Stark in the Tower at last.  
  
***  
  
Tony's drinking problem was severe and he couldn't deal with it. Neither his doctor, nor a rehab were able to heal him. The explanation, why it wasn't as effective as it used to be, was obvious and the billionaire was aware about that. The problem didn't lie in his body. It was his soul that has been sick. That suffering took too long, but it'd finished unexpectedly, like it started.

One day, out of nowhere, in Tony's life appeared, or rather came back, Steve. The young soldier who used work for Stark Industries, but eventually became a friend of their family. The billionaire didn't hear from him for almost two years while the man has been in Iraq. That's why, when he has turned up at the Tower's door, Tony was very surprised but also glad.

Steve, who has been dealing with hurt, wounded people and all the war drama, noticed that treating Stark in a similar way was actually helping him. Step by step Tony's came back to reality and quite soon after, he started smiling as well. Spending so much time together, sharing all the feelings brought them closer. It was a natural cause of matters that they've became a couple.

They've spending a very pleasant afternoon at home when the doorbell rang. No guest were expected to come. After a while Tony rolled up his eyes.  
“Fine, I'll go.” He murmured and walked down to check who that was, but in his wildest dreams he didn't expect the person who he was about to see.  
  
“Yes? What do you...” He cut off and raised his eyebrows. ”Oh god...Loki.” He yelled but at once covered his mouth with a hand. He's just been standing there paralized, wasn't able to make any sound.

“Good afternoon, Anthony dear.” Loki whispered and smiled sadly. “Can I come in? I think...I have something to tell you.” He explained and was about walk in but he didn't since all of the sudden he's heard a deep, male's voice from behind Tony's back.

“Tony, love? Is everything all right?” Asked Steve standing at the top of the stairs, alarmed with his lover's shout. “Who is that?”

“Nobody.” Replied Loki and, before Stark could've noticed, he run away.   
  
How could he have been so stupid thinking that after such a long time Tony still will be single? That visit made everything worse. All the memories and emotions he'd towards his beloved, eccentric man, became alive and vivid like never before. As soon as he's reached home, Loki just leaned against the doors with a sigh. He's been trying to escape Stark's place so fast that he didn't even feel tears running down his face. He didn't expect any of this.

“Fuck.” He moaned with a shaking voice. “Oh Tony why.” Asked the silent room and sat on the floor. Hiding face beneath hands, he cried blaming no one, but himself for everything that happened.  
  
 _To be continued..._[  
](../tags/FrostIron%20-%20Freeform/works)

 

**Author's Note:**

> I know. This is even sadder than the previous.  
> But no worries. The part 3 is coming!  
> :)


End file.
